loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Line
The time line of events can get a little hazy.'' (The dates are complete guesses. see below notes. -Bekah) '' 1940s-50s *1945--WWII ends *NWO Generation Zero — "if the math pans out, if I’m hand-waving enough assumptions into the mix, if they took the steps to set things up proper before bringing the next bunch in — nineteen forty-five. Nineteen forty-nine. Around there.” (Merlin, #7 First Contact) *1955 Vietnam war begins 1960s-70s *Uther joins the army--SAS *NWO Generation One: "Generation One was nineteen seventy-two." (First Contact) *1975 Vietnam war ends *Operation Albion Really late 70s/early 1980s *Operation Ablion *Uther marries Ygraine Dubois *members of Excalibur are born Prior to Radioman The 80s: *Arthur is born and Ygraine dies *Uther marries Morgana's mum *Morgana is born *Uther divorces Morgana's mum *Uther starts Pendragon Consulting *Balinor has someone bind Merlin's magic. *When Merlin is 5, Balinor leaves (1986/87) *Arthur meets Solomon Bayard when he is 7. (1987/88) *Two years after Balinor's disappearance, the extra Adventure in Babysitting happens The 90s: *Hunith finds out that Balinor is alive on Merlin's 10th birthday. (1991/92) *Merlin gets picked on at school by Bryn and Tristan *Arthur and Leon join the football team where they meet Lance, Owain, and Perceval. *Gwaine transfers to Arthur's school and joins the gang. *Kay moves to Arthur's school and then after some trouble, joins the gang. (Kay is 13/14) **''Gwen and Lance are already together.'' *Galahad runs away from home (he is 14). ''He lives with Geraint and his Grandma. ''(1994/1995) '' * Kay finally gets into a good foster home after living off of his friends' couches. (''Kay is 15/16) (1995/1996) *Merlin dates Freya for 2 months *after a fight with Uther, Morgana wants to have a paternity test taken - which has the surprising result that Uther is not, in fact, her biological father *Uther adopts Morgana *Arthur outs himself to Olaf and Uther at a party that was held close to their graduation. All the Way Out (they are around 16-18 years old. I'mnot super familiar with the British education system) *Arthur dates Gwaine for a bit. * Arthur goes to the Fayre and to European Martial Arts Academy in Germany 1997/98 *Arthur goes to uni and Merlin goes to Cambridge The 2000s: *Merlin is a victim of a hate crime *Uni Graduation (they would probably be about 21) (2001/2002) '' **Excalibur members go into the army *Merlin and Will train for SAS. Anti-Interrogation *Gwaine has the incident with his other team *Arthur starts Excalibur and picks out his team Excalibur Red *Sometime in 2006, Excalibur is in Colombia on a mission. *Lance was attacked by a Griffin while Excalibur was in Turkey. * At some point Excalibur: saves Olaf in Turkmenistan, rescues some of Olaf's boys in Islamabad (off the record), and did a sky drop outside of Rome to escort Vivian to a party, and there is a mission in Australia - '''prompted by the code word "Down Under"' ... 'they were on a quick mission in Australia to extricate someone important from the very compromising position of engaging in certain wanton sexual acts in a club' '' *Leon and Morgana finally get together after years of Leon pining. (''3 years before events in Radioman, so 2008?) *Lance and Gwen get married. (2 years before events in Radioman, so maybe 2009?) *Merlin gets hurt and ends up on trial. Urgent Assistance Required (2009/10?) *Merlin goes to the Reserves/Artists and teaches with Will (It's a Long, Cold Road ) --he is there for over a year and for 7 months of that he is applying to become active again (2010/11) *Geraint and Galahad's extra Leave no man behind Events occuring during the series (9 monthsish so far) Part 1-3 *Excalibur has 18 months, 1 week, and 3 days left of service. *Merlin joins the team Radioman **''(i think that this has several weeks worths of standard missions in it before the Ravines -Bekah)'' **within: Merlin receives his red scarf. *Morgana and Gwen's Extra Procedures *''November 11'': The Team comes back from a mission and it's Remembrance Day (The Stirring Call for Men) *Gwaine, Percy, Owaine and Merlin are supposed to take out Mordred and Merlin has a magic-off with Sam Trickler and Aeridian War Games **''(3 weeks after Merlin receives Arthur's red scarf in Radioman)'' *The War Games happen War Games *Gwaine ogles everyone in the showers (Not every Scar is Hidden) *Excalibur goes on R&R for 2 weeks and Arthur learns about magic R&R **''(they leave for R&R 'the week after next' of the War Games)'' **''Day 1: Base Bar--Meet Will'' **''Day 2. Drop off Hunith--Meet Olaf'' **''Day 3: Footie Game, Brekkie, Merlin's Party'' **''Day 4: Hungover Merlin--Tattoo Parlour'' **''Days??'' **''Day? Arthur meeting at work, Merlin train with Gaius, phones Freya, decodes files for Arthur'' **''Day? M meets ups with Freya, Magic Talk, and Lockdown'' **''Days??'' ' '''Part 4-6 *Beginning of the The Jester is about a month (roughly 4 weeks, 5 days, 15 hours, 27 minutes) after they get back from R&R. The breakdown: **''Two weeks, one day, six hours, five minutes, and some seconds after R&R'': Gwaine cracks at Arthur's new training regime. **''Five days, two hours, thirty seven minutes after Gwaine's initial breakdown'': Owain cracks at Arthur's new training regime. **''Seven days, six hours, forty-five minutes later'': Lance makes his feelings known **''Two days later, Leon makes his feelings known. **''Four days later, ''Excalibur revolts. Arthur shows them the videos and tells them about magic. *Algiers happens and they catch Sam Trickler The Jester **within the time line: what Bayard told Merlin on the plane (Whispers) *Beginning of Avalon is an undetermined time after The Jester. It could be a week or three. We just know that Bayard was supposed to be back within a couple of days and is late. **Bayard conducts magic tests **an undetermined time later (a week or two?), Merlin overhears stuff about Americans in NMZ that need help. **Five days later, the Team gets the mission to rescue some Americans and destroy magically enhanced weapons within a NMZ (and Merlin finds out that Arthur is gay) Avalon **within the time line: how the team dealt with Gilli (Persistence) *''The beginning of Intermission (with the arrival of the packages from Morgana) is about 5 weeks after the events in Avalon. **(some days/weeks later?) Gwaine's birthday **(some days/weeks later) Mock Bomb Incident **3 days later: Merlin calls Locher, finds out about Gilli,decodes Dragon talk for Kilgarrah, and tells Arthur about it. The team makes terms. **2 days later, the Excalibur breaks into groups and heads out on missions. **The Team gets rid of Gilli and are out in the field for a weekish/ a little more than a week. **They are officially seconded to The Directory Intermission and are under their command for 'the duration of the longest term that any of them had left--which was Merlin's eight months'. 'Part 7-9' *The Team learns the ins and outs of magic at an off-the map Direcotry facillity for around three weeks. First Contact **within the time line: Gwaine tries to seduce Perce (Plenty of Socks) *They have a mission at a gala in Paris and a happy arms-dealer get-together goes horribly wrong. Oh, and the team discovers that Merlin has magic First Contact *The team meeting at the beginning of Grouwork happens'' two/three days'' after the incident, Excalibur comes to terms with Merlin and his magic and Arthur reaches out towards Bryn and company Groundwork **''around 2 weeks pass during this part. (I think the Paris thing happened on a Friday/Saturday, then the blokes talk it out on Monday or Tuesday, then that weekend they have their weekend getaway at the cabin. That next week, Arthur goes to work and then on Friday Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and Perce go to the Pentagram. -Bekah)'' *''On the Monday right after the Pentagram,'' Will arrives, Merlin spends the day with him, Freya and Bryn, only to be "rescued" by Arthur. The Play's the Thing *Arthur literally fights his way into the NWO about (8 days after Merlin's day at Freya's) *Arthur tries to establish himself as a Bad Boy with the arms dealers and is once again entranced by Merlin (It's a Distinct Possibility) 'Part 10-12' *''It isn't clear how long it is between the Play's the Thing and Means to an End. I'm assuming 2-3 weeks.'' *Means to an End'' About weeks pass during this part. '' **Arthur has to wait for Morgause to call him, **Pendragon Consulting's network breaks down, Merlin and Arthur get married, **A couple of days later, most files are restored. then Morgause calls him and orders him to use said breakdown for the NWO's means, (Thursday) **then Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and Leon have dinner at Uther's and, (Friday) **finally, Excalibur goes to the secret R&D lab in France (at the lab on Friday). ***within that time line: ****Perce and Gwaine annoy Kay with their shenanigans (No such Thing as Peace and Quiet) ****Gaius gets awoken in the middle of the night to marry his nephew (Breathless at my door) ****Arthur plans the eventual Real Wedding (Number Three on the List) ****the Mecha Dragon gets up to shenanigans (Advance Warnings) ***''(My guess on the dates: Wednesdaythe P servers crash and M&A get married. Thursday shit with NWO goes down. Friday is family dinner. Saturday and Sunday are planning days. Monday Gwen changes said plans a bit. Thursday the team flies to Paris and has dinner. Friday, the is the fuckup on the testing grounds.)'' *'When we see Hunith at the end of Means to an End, she says that there had been a storm raging in Wales that had originated three days ago in France. That is when the boys show up at her house that night. *On the fourth day after The Testing Grounds Gwen and Morgana switch on their trackers(Tuesday). *On the fifth day since the Testing Grounds (Wednesday)the Team tries to get Gwen, Morgana, Kay and Merlin back and suceeds in part Desperate Measures *On the sixth day (thursday), mere hours after Will and Kay are rescued, Arthur meets with Balinor. *On the ninth since the Testing Grounds (Sunday), the Team tries to get Merlin back and suceeds Collaborations\ '''Part 13-14 *''A week or after Merlin is rescued, the Team makes its way towards London again and crosses the Channel *a couple of days later (like maybe 2 ) '''Shit Goes Down'. The Ley Lines are broken, thereby enhancing the magic everywhere and Merlin comes out as the BAMF!sorcerer that he is Breakwater *Bohrs, Leon, Percy, Gwaine, Galahad, and Geraint search villages close to the Pendragon Cottage. *? days since Ley Lines Broken: Magical Storm Continues--'*Also it is winter so recalculations on the time of year will have to be made. Let's assume late Oct or early Nov.' *2 days later, Merlin and Arthur's gang head out of London **Morgana and Leon get married. **at 0900the day after the wedding, they report in to Mandrake *Six days later, Morgana and Leon get back from their cabin honeymoon, Arthur invites Mordred to be a part of Excalibur, Excalibur has a PT night manoeuvres, and Arthur tells the team about his and Merlin's engagement. *The next morning, Merlin tells his mom about the engagement. *"It was four days, three hours, sixteen seconds, countless training exercises, and an indefinite -- but ebbing -- quantity of harassment from the rest of the team later, when Merlin found himself excused from the training exercises." **Suicide bomber gets into camp. *That night, next day? Mordred and Merlin lay wards around the camp **Confrontation with Dragonlords **That night, the first riots. *Three days later:Skirmishes have spread world wide. *?? Daysl later--The TV executions **The End of Part 14 is a few days before the Winter Solstice (Dec. 21) Part 15 Ends in Februrary probably. If Gwen (er, by way of Gwaine) tells the team she is pregnant in Julyish she is probably close to three months, so having her have her baby in Jan or Feb makes sense. The Team honours the fallen soldiers (Remembrance Day) (IDK, I always placed this happening in London) Part 16 Begins 18 months or so after the end of Part 15. Everyone's tours are up and are going home. Speculations Okay, so I’ve been working on this for a bit now, and I just want to hear peoples thoughts on dates and ages and what not. The dates I have right now are complete guesses. Well, I did math and stuff, but I assumed a lot of things. I’m assuming that the beginning of LM takes place around late 2011 and into 2012 since Radioman was published in Aug. 2011. I’ve deduced that Radioman starts in late September/ Early October, so the Extra ‘The Stirring Call for Men’ makes sense. That would make Breakwater be at the end of Juneish Endof July. --Except Storm on the Horizon starts in Winter...so late Oct early Nov. ' I think the members of Excalibur are in their early 30s. I’ve made the dates so that Arthur and Merlin are 30 or 31.Maybe Merlin is a bit younger, like 28 or 29? My dates don’t reflect that yet, but I could change them. So if it has been nearly 15 years since Arthur went to his sword fighting lessons and it was 2012 in the PTT, that would make the date he attended the EMA 1998, and I think he did that before uni. Then I started thinking, how old is Uther? How was he in the army long enough to become a colonel, be young for Operation Albion which is supposed to be during the Vietnam War time period, have Arthur and retire when Arthur is young? So I did some educated guessing and what not. I’m going to guess Uther is around 61. So if we’re assuming that Breakwater is in July 2012, which I have, then Uther would have been born in 1950/51. We don’t know if he went to uni, but let’s say he enlisted at 19 (1969ish) and had Arthur at 31, which means Arthur was born around 1981. Then, Uther didn’t retire until he left to take care of Arthur and Morgana. Since A &M don’t remember Morgana’s mum, let’s say they were around two or three, so 1983/84. Uther would have been in the army for 15 years—not quite long enough to generally be made Colonel, but let’s assume the Directory and Operation Albion helped him rise in the ranks quickly. The only thing that kind of makes this off is that Uther was supposed to be working on Operation Albion nearly 30 years ago, which would be when Arthur was born; however, Uther was supposed to be young when he first started Operation Albion and we know that he left the army shortly after Arthur was born. So, when would he have reached Colonel status? I’m going to assume that when people say ‘nearly 30 years ago, they forget that we are past 2010. I do that frequently,like ’So the other day in 2007..shit, that was 7 years ago!’ So if we think like that, Operation would have been in the 70s and not the 80s. Then I started thinking about Balinor. I think he is younger than Uther, like he is 55ish and had Merlin in his mid-20s and left him in his late 20s/early 30s. So what are your guys’ thoughts on the matter. Feel free to add your own thoughts to the matter --- hey, 1st of all: wow! :D secondly, i made a 'mini'-time line for #10 through #13 a while ago (i needed it for beta-ing reasons) and asked Bob if it was correct and she said it "pretty good", so i'm going to upload it here? i hope that helps! i think we mainly got it the same, except for the fact that, at the end of #10, just before the boys arrive at Huniths, it's said that ''3 days have passed since an "unusual pressur system that formed over France" (I don't think you have that in your calculations?). thoughts? '''I did, actually, just not on here. It is in my notebook though. I should show the sheet that I used to figure this stuff out. It's not as neat as yours. Maybe I'll try to make mine a bit nicer, er, legible. I'll add the three days thing into the timeline. -Bekah well, to be honest, that wasn't my first version of it (and not nearly as elaborate as yours!) ;) change of topic: is there a reason why the first Nov 11-Extra is at the very end? shouldn't it fit in somewhere in the annoying three weeks of waiting for Morgause to call-period? (but let me re-read that extra really quickly, because i have no idea why i associate it with London so much), i'll be back. - christina UPDATE: ... LESS than 10 lines in "the cannon's echo fades, and for two minutes, a silence falls in this corner of London". that would explain why i associate this extra with London. cos it flippin tells me so within the first 10 lines. #head-desk. ok, now i definitely think this happens in the waiting-for-morgause-time frame no, wait. you calculated that Merlin is with Excalibur for just about 9 months ... so that extra must be a future-extra, being set 12 months (or 24 ...) after The Stirring Call For Men ...' I would have put it at some point earlier if Bob hadn't written the more recent Nov. 11 extra. In that one Merlin is still new--the team doesn't know he is gay and Merlin and Arthur are very much tension (and of course UST). Okay, I just added a cleaned up version of my little calendar thing, and now I have to update what I have on here. ''' -- ''UPDATE: So I've been going through this some more because I feel as if it is hinted that more time has passed. In Avalon and Intermission there are parts where several weeks/months could be added in. We don't know how much time has passed. So yeah. In Means to an End, it sounds like Kilgarrah has been off the grid for at least three months and Vivian has been undercover for almost a year--maybe a couple of months short--and her undercover work started when the boys started with the Directory (whether that be after R&R or First Contact). So, I'll update or show the calendar I've been working on. -Bek Gallery '' Timeline1.1.jpg IMG 0511.jpg|hopefully, you can read this still? (it's a crap mobile-phone-camera app, sorry) timeline.png timeline2.png timeline3.png timeline4.png ''